Turning Turtle
Spoken: "Turning turtle? What exactly does that mean?" "It means my whole world goes flippity flop like a turtle on its back. And I don't know my up from my down, my east from my west, my topsy from my bottomsy" If you bring something broken on a Thursday I'll make new, with my glue, pins and thread But you bring whatever broken on a Friday I will mend and then spend the day in bed Children, Satur, Sun and Mondays are just everything is fun days But in the second week, I wear a frown For, I know that after Tuesday comes the Topsy get's bad news day It's the dreaded second Wednesday When from 9 to noon, my life turns upside down If fast is slow, low is high, stop is go and that is why Every second Wednesday is a hurdle From 8 to 9, all is well Then I roll over on my shell And all because the world is turning turtle Day is night, dog is cat, black is white, thin is fat That is why I'm loosening up my girdle I cannot help this charming troop Don't lock me, 'cause I'm in this soup And why? Because the world is turning turtle Oh, woe is me, I'm as opposite as I can be I long for Thursdays when the world is drab When will it cease? Now my life resembles War and Peace That Tolstoy certainly had the gift of gab, I couldn't get through it Bottom's top, ying is yang, peace and quiet's Sturm und Drang Tuesday nights, my blood begins to curdle East is west, in is out, and that is why I need to shout "Oh no!" The world is turning turtle Oh, if you had come some other morn' You wouldn't have found me so forlorn But, since the day that I was born Second Wednesday is on the fritz I couldn't mend this to save my soul If this keeps up, I'll dig a hole You say life's a cherry bowl But Wednesday's full of pits Tell us, can you fix this drum? Spoken: Well, today it's looking glum Can you mend this crack and broken string? Perhaps if you all lend a hand Our fingers are at your command A broken song, but still can sing Let's do the turtle swing Oh, woe is me. Now I'm on my head How can that be? Well you say woe, but I say lucky you Lucky me? Yes. Here on your head "A" is far behind and led by Z (zed) It's good to get a different point of view Spoken: "You see, when the world turns upside down, the best thing is turn right along with it" "I do see! From down here, things look right side up, hahaha" "I wouldn't mind seeing things from that angle" "Sounds like fun" "Can we?" "Very well. Flippity flop" Near is far and here is there Turtles turning everywhere Things are getting clear Then knock on wood my dear When you change the view from where you stood The things you view will change for good Spoken: "I never thought of things that way" "She never thought of things that way" "Now Wednesdays are my favorite days" "Now Wednesdays are her favorite days" "Cause that's the day, I'm quite contrary. I'm now, thanks to cousin Mary, I have changed. To be exact, I love the fact" Song Order Previous: The Place Where Lost Things Go Next: Trip a Little Light Fantastic